Rough Childhood
by Kayla and Sara
Summary: Young Sara knew she had a difficult life but what she didn't know it was about to get much worse


A/N – We have a confession to make we weren't the original authors of this wonderful story our very good friend Trish Marley her Fan fiction name skips my memory (well what I have left of it), but has given me and Sara permission to re-vamp and continue. Trish hope you like it this ones for you.  
Disclaimer – Don't own CSI or this story (slightly) only this ID and the mentality of a goat (well me that is cant speak for Sara).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was a Saturday morning the sun was peaking through a window in a little girl's room. The little girl was waking up with the sun shining in her eyes. She had dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. She got up and walked out of her room because she wanted to watch cartoons. Her dad was already up and was watching the morning news. When she walked in her dad turned to see who it was that was coming into the room. It was his daughter; he turned to her and said.

"Good morning honey."

"Good morning daddy, replied the little girl, as she said walking up to him to give him a hug.  
She sat down beside him and cuddled up next to him because that's what they did on Saturday mornings, or whenever she's not in school.

"Daddy, can I watch cartoons?" Sara asked her dad.

"Wait till it gets on a commercial, ok honey?" Jason asked his daughter.

"Okay," she replied.

Then the T.V. went to commercial and Jason changed it to cartoons for his daughter.  
He then went and made breakfast, first he checked with Sara to see what she wanted. Sara replied.

"I want orange juice, waffles, and strawberry-banana yogurt."

"That sounds great Hun," said Jason.

Jason hen asked Sara to go and wake up her mom. As Sara went to wake her mom up, she stopped right before she opened the door because she thought she heard someone crying. Sara did what any 5 year old girl would have done; she knocked on the door and asked.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

She then abruptly heard a sniffle and a "YEAH!" I'm fine!

Then her mom said, noticing the hurt expression on her daughter's face.

"Hun, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, It's ok just that daddy and I need to work some things out"

"Mommy, are you and daddy okay, should I be scared?" asked Sara.

"No, no sweetheart, don't worry. Everything will be fine, I promise!" said Monica. "Hey, can you keep this a secret between me and you?" Monica said.

"Umm... I guess, but you're not going to do anything bad to daddy are you?"

"No, no, sweetheart, never! I want you to know one thing, I PROMISE I wont do anything to your father." Monica told her daughter "Hey, why don't you go and see what your daddy is doing, ok?"

"Okay, mommy," Sara said in a sad voice.

"Hey, everything is gonna be fine, okay," Monica said, "I promise, and if your dad asks what I'm doing, just tell him that I'm getting ready, and I'll be out in a minute ok, sweetheart?" Monica asked.

"Okay, I'll tell him," Sara said.

Sara walked out of the room to go tell her dad that her mom will be out in a bit. Walking into the family kitchen Sara noticed her dad making the breakfast.

"Daddy, mommy said that she'll be out in a minute she's getting ready," Sara said to her father.

As her mother was "getting ready", she yelled down the hall to her husband "Jason... Honey, is breakfast ready yet?"

"Yes... I thought Sara let you know that," replied Jason.

"Yes Dear! She did! But I was just checking with you to be sure that... MINE was ready!" Monica said.

"Do you want to keep yelling at me for fixing your breakfast or are you going to come out here and eat it or... are you just in a bad mood and not going to even come out here and talk to me like a normal person would?" Jason said, angered.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'll come out, but I'm not happy with you at all, JASON! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME MISTER?"

"Gheesh, what's bothering you?" Jason asked concerned.

"I said I'll be out in a minute," yelled Monica

In the meantime... five year old Sara is standing sadly in the corner of the living room about ready to cry.

Sara says "Mommy, are you okay?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"YEAH, I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE...sorry honey I didn't mean to yell," Monica said.

"Okay mommy," Sara said to her mom.

After she left to go down stairs her mom went into the bathroom to get changed. When she got done changing she went down stairs to eat with the rest of the family.

"Mommy, Daddy, when is Christopher coming home?" Sara asked her parents.

"He'll be home after lunch sweetheart," Jason said.

"Okay," Sara replied back to her dad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After they got done eating, Sara went to go watch TV in the living room. Her dad had left for work an hour later after breakfast. Christopher had walked in the door. Sara had got up from the couch and ran to her brother to give him a hug.

"Christopher, your home!" Sara said excitedly.

"Ya, I'm home, ummm...is mom and dad home?"

"Mommy is in her bedroom, and daddy, I think left for work, why?"

"Umm...no reason really, hey did you get your homework done?"

"Ya, I got it done when I got home from school Friday."

"Okay, just checking."

"Hey, Sara I'm gonna go upstairs okay, just in case if mommy is finding me, okay?"

"Okay."

Christopher had gone upstairs to his room. Sara had gone back to the living to finish watching her show. As time went by everybody did their own thing until their dad got home then everything went bad from there.

"Mommy, Daddy's home," Sara told her mom.

"Okay sweetheart, is all your homework done from Friday?" Monica asked her daughter.

"Ya, Christopher checked it to see if they were okay," Sara replied back.

"Okay Hun, just go play ok," her mom said.

"Okay, mommy," Sara replied back to her mom.

Later that night when Christopher and Sara were playing a game they heard their parents arguing so they just kept playing thinking it wouldn't last long.

Tbc...

A/N 2 - As we said previously we have only just recently received this story but hopefully in time you will all learn to love it.

Please review good or bad points either way we don't mind.


End file.
